Master Shadow/Esmeralda
Esmeralda is a friendly Master Shadow. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Come to the afterlife..." "I will suck all of your energy..." "White garments are the mark of a high-ranking ghost." "I am a advanced ghost... My grudge is also powerful..." "My hair became more glossy after I died... It's a conflicting feeling..." "You too, come this way..." "Do not fear the world of death..." "I curse the men who betrayed me... My grudge still has not been dispelled..." "This place accumulates corruption very easily... Dark power surges forth..." "I will pull you into the darkness... You'll meet your end while you're lost..." "My hair...got tangled..." (+1 Youkai Hair) "I cannot use this, so I will give it to you..." (+ 1915G) "It does not work for me anymore, so I will give this to you..." (+1 Phoenix Tail) "Could you give me an eggplant? I want to reach Nirvana..." (Give 1 Eggplant) *Yes - "I thank you..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Really..." "Share your money..." (Give 1149G) *Yes - "I thank you..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Really..." *Not enough money - "...You do not have any?" "Share the power of darkness with me..." (Give 1 Dark Stone) *Yes - "I thank you..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Really..." "It's cold... Aren't you cold...?" *I'm cold - "That's right..." (+10 Affinity) *I'm warm - "There's no such thing... There's no such thing..." (-5 Affinity) *Warm up - "That's impossible... You would be deprived of your body temperature afterwards..." "All humans eventually die... What kind of death would you like...?" *Death by illness - "Really... But you cannot expect to die on a mat..." *Death by falling - "I cannot recommend that... It would be a long time before you crash into the ground..." *Death during sex - "Then soon, I shall grant you a similar death..." (+10 Affinity) "What kind of spirit would you like to be after you die...?" *Bound spirit - "Is there a location you're fixated on? It is good to be bound to the earth..." (+10 Affinity) *Wandering spirit - "You think wandering sounds nice because you're an adventurer...? I hate that..." (-5 Affinity) *Guardian spirit - "Is there someone you want to protect...? That's rather nice..." (+10 Affinity) "There are also good things after you die... Do you know what those are...?" *You don't get sick - "My body has been sturdy since the time I was alive... That does not benefit me very much..." *You don't have to work - "That's right...it is the best..." (+10 Affinity) *You don't need to eat - "That's not good... Eating things was fun..." (-5 Affinity) "What do you think I bear the strongest grudge against...?" *Men - "That's right... I cannot forgive the men who betrayed me..." (+10 Affinity) *Taxes - "I do not hate taxes... They are a citizen's obligation..." *This world - "My hatred isn't that outrageous..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Esmeralda: "Everyone shall be dragged into the netherworld..." With Carrie: Carrie: "You're the highest-ranked ghost... Several bodies of grudges are swirling around you..." Esmeralda: "Would you like one...?" Carrie: "I don't need any..." Esmeralda: "How disappointing..." With Natasha: Esmeralda: "Would you like one of my swirling grudges...?" Natasha: "No, I'm good enough." Esmeralda: "You look like you will bear an excellent grudge once you die..." Natasha: "I have to work hard so that won't happen..." With Irma: Irma: "The highest rank of ghost... I'm a little envious of that power." Esmeralda: "To envy my grudge... You must be a witch." Irma: "Can you share a bit of your grudge with me? I want to take it in and make that power into my own..." Esmeralda: "With your living body, it would be best if you gave that up..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Esmeralda: "............" Esmeralda is staring blankly... happens 2nd Action: Esmeralda: "Possessing..." uses Possession on a random enemy 3rd Action: Esmeralda: "Let me have a short rest..." Esmeralda fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Esmeralda: "It is fun to play with fire..." Esmeralda is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage 5th Action: Esmeralda: "I will give you this..." Esmeralda presents a gift! Tempura Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2